


The Avengers

by msrogersstark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Poetry, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My poem :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers

There once was a scientist named Bruce,  
Sometimes he needed to cut loose  
He turned into the hulk  
And made people sulk  
But the Avengers put it to good use.

There once was a man named Tony Stark,  
He had hair like a shark  
He has a flying suit  
People think he is cute  
He lives near central park

There once was a god named Thor  
And he might have started a war  
He fell out of the sky  
Phil thought he was a spy  
His head is as big as a car door

There once was a soldier named Steve  
In him we do believe  
He has a shield  
Which acts as a force field  
For Peggy he does grieve 

There once was an archer named Hawkeye  
He always saw better from the sky  
He lived up in his nest  
He is the best  
He was possessed by the bad guy

There once was a spy named Agent  
He cleaned up every accident  
He is very smart  
And has a good heart  
And deserves some acknowledgment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class. Hope you enjoy. And for copyright reasons I don't own them. Obviously


End file.
